La marche du Pyro
by Acrystar
Summary: Shonen aï / Complètement idiot bête ! Si Pyro avait une phobie cachée ?


**Note de l'auteu**r : Pyro m'appartient corps et âme en tout cas pour cette fic.

**Warning** : Délire pingouinesque ! Si vous lisez c'est que vous êtes aussi barjot que moi !

_Acrystar_.

* * *

**La marche du Pyro**

* * *

Pyro ouvrit les yeux, il avait froid ! Il soupira et se leva, où était son lit ? Et c'était quoi ce bordel ! Elle était où sa chambre ? Tout était blanc, Pyro se posait la question, la grande question du, _mais où que c'est qu'il pouvait bien être_ ! Y'avait rien, rien ! Il se gratta le crâne et soupira. En plus il caillait la mort ! Le brun regard autour de lui, fouillant ses poches. En plus il n'avait pas son briquet ! C'était le jackpot ! Alors là, il allait tuer le Popsicle, car qui pouvait créer une pareille banquise à part lui ?! Il entendit une sorte de klaxon et tourna le regard pour tomber nez à nez avec un manchot. Un manchot ?! C'était quoi ce délire ? Il avait fumé ou quoi ? John se mit à détaler comme un lapin, fuyant cette vision d'horreur, alors que la bestiole glissait sur son ventre, essayant de le rattraper ! Non, jamais ! Il ne laisserait cette vision d'épouvante le rattraper, et puis, il avait plus froid en courant comme ça ! Il s'arrêta, au bord de la crise cardiaque en voyant un banc entier de Manchot le regarder et courir vers lui. Pyro allait mourir, de peur et de dégoût ! Des marmots manchots venaient de monter sur ses chaussures, non ! Non ! Car la plus grande frayeur de Pyro, son talon d'Achille, complètement secret et que personne ne connaissait venait de se matérialiser. Pyro était Manchophobe. Il ne pouvait y en avoir qu'un sur cette fichue terre, et c'était tombé sur lui. Regarder ces trucs noirs et blancs, les regarder, marcher sur leurs ventres, faire leurs bruits de klaxon horribles, et leurs dandinements ! Il en avait toujours eut peur, même tout petit ! Le cri qu'il avait lancé en les voyant au zoo, se sauvant, parmi les gens, se sauvant pour sa vie, la barbe à papa laissée loin derrière lui. Ouai, même Pyro pouvait avoir des phobies, et celle-ci il n'en était pas fier. Pas même Bobby était au courant pour ça ! Il se remit à courir, courir, cherchant un refuge, cherchant une sortie de secours, alors que le sol tremblait et qu'une nuée de ces êtres horrifiques se pressait sur lui pour l'avaler, le piétiner !

Pyro ouvrit les yeux, un manchot s'était collé contre lui, horreur, il jeta la chose lui de lui en poussant un cri de fille qui fait une crise de nerf, et Bobby resta interloqué de la réaction ! Pyro envoya tout ce qu'il y avait sur son bureau sur la chose de ses phobies et debout sur son lit il continuait à crier.

- John ? »

John entendit un mot. Bobby ? Il… où étaient tous les méchants manchots ? L'élémentaire de feu sauta sur Iceman qui le réceptionna du mieux qu'il put, regardant son ami avec de gros yeux.

- Tue-le ! Je t'en supplie ! »  
- Mais qui ? »  
- Le manchot là ! Tue-le ! »  
- Mais c'est une peluche, je te l'ai acheté hier, je… pensais que ça te ferais plaisir…. »

Une peluche ? Une peluche manchot ? Pyro lui balança une droite et retourna se cacher derrière ses draps.

- Fais-le sortir d'ici ! Dépêche ! Sinon je fou le feu à la chambre ! »  
- Mais… T'es quand même pas manchotophobe ? »

Bobby se prit un briquet sur le coin du nez. Ice haussa un sourcil, il n'avait jamais vu John réagir de la sort, il attrapa la peluche dans ses bras, pour tirer les draps d'un seul coup et la poser devant les yeux de John, qui poussa un hurlement à fendre de l'âme du popsicle.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Logan ouvrit la porte, entendant les cris depuis son garage. Il regarda stupéfait Bobby terroriser John à l'aide d'une peluche manchot.

- Hé bé ?! »  
- Je crois que Pyro est manchotophobe ? »  
- C'est quoi ça ?! »  
- Comme arachnophobe, mais avec les manchots ! »

Logan faillit exploser de rire, et rigola franchement en entendant et regardant Pyro faire une crise nerf et bazarder tout ce qu'il pouvait soulever.  
Pyro était en colère ! Un manchot ! Un manchot et pourquoi pas une tenue de vahiné ? Quelle idée saugrenue ! Mais quelle idée saugrenue ! Il balança le lampe en couinant, essayant de viser la chose de ses cauchemars et assomma Bobby. Alors il sauta lestement par-dessus le manchot et s'en alla encore en criant à travers les couloirs où l'interrogation trônait.

- Le manchot : un, Pyro : zéro, l'arbitre : KO ! Et bien que d'aventures… »

Bobby se réveilla avec un mal de crâne et descendit les escaliers, ils avaient un cours avec Ororo. La jeune femme regarda ses élèves et sortit son livre de biologie.

- Bien, ouvrez votre livre à la page 140, aujourd'hui on va étudier la faune du pôle Nord, et en grande partie la population des manchots. »

Pyro ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant la photo sur le livre, et poussant un hurlement de surprise il le jeta au nez de la prof. Mon dieu ! Il se leva, et partit de la salle en criant un grand non ! Révélant à la classe entière sa plus grande phobie. Bobby ricana, à ben ça, il allait s'en servir ! Directement rentré dans sa chambre, il alluma sa sono, et colla le CD du papa pingouin que Kitty lui avait acheté.

- BOBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! »

* * *

2007 J'en avais envie, je l'ai fait! Pardon Pyro!  
Corrigé 2009


End file.
